DC COMICS: CW Flash (s4 ep03 Luck Be Lady)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE SPEED FORCE (FLASH) CW FLASH IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOK.COM: "Luck Be A Lady" starts off with The Thinker narrating the video of a woman named Rebecca Sharp, codename Hazard, he's explaining how she's been born into bad luck and she's seen going through a lot of scenarios where she seems to be down on her luck. We see her running after a bus and when it stops to pick her up, we see Kilgore — the villain of last week's episode. Team Flash is having a team bonding experience — they're playing laser tag. They're outside eating snacks when their phones start buzzing, there's a breach alert at STAR Labs. The team hussles over to Wally holding a bear and flowers waiting for Jesse Quick to come through the breach. Instead, Harry Wells comes through and informs him that Jesse wants to break up with him. Harry explains how she wants to focus on her own life. Iris informs the team that there's a bank robbery in progress and we see Rebecca walking through the bank and anyone see makes eye contact with does something unlucky, whether they choke on food or spill their coffee, distracting them from the bank robber. Speeding in, even Barry is caught off guard as he slips on some spilled marbles from the arcade next door. At the lab, Team Flash talks about the bad luck surrounding Becky. They come to the conclusion that she's a metahuman, but she wasn't in Central City at the time of the particle accelerator explosion. Joe and Cecile are at the heir house getting a quote to fix some broken pipes, to the tune of $15,000. Cecile mentions that they could put that much money towards the down payment on a new house and a hesitant Joe says he'll thinking about it. Iris is seen putting on her wedding dress, and Barry zooms in, not knowing what she was doing. He informs her that their wedding venue called and they'll have to reschedule because it burnt down. Cisco, Harry, and Barry are investigating how Becky became a metahuman when they find out she was got her powers at the intersection Barry came out of the Speed Force at. They realize that it's near a bus stop, meaning there's a possibility Barry accidentally created a bus load of metahumans by coming out the Speed Force there and exposing them all to dark matter. Harry is arguing with Cisco back at STAR Labs about getting Barry out of the Speed Force without the former's assistance when Joe gets a call from Cecile, the pipes burst at their house. Barry runs Joe over to the house and the two talk about Cecile wanting to sell the house. Cisco calls Barry to tell him Becky is at Jitters and he goes to speak with her. Barry approaches her about being a metahuman and Becky explains how she's taking advantage of her status because her life has been so unlucky. Their conversation ends with Barry being unable to persuade her to stop using her powers and she walks away. At STAR Labs, the team's arguing whether or not they've been jinxed. Barry tries convincing them that Hazard's powers only work on those in her immediate facility when Iris calls, she wants to get married right away. Iris is antsy because of the the bad luck and as the priest begins the rushed ceremony, he begins choking. An altar boy lit cinnamon incense and the priest is allergic to cinnamon, making it impossible to marry the two. Cisco and Harry are talking at the lab and the latter reveals that Jesse has formed a group like Team Flash on Earth-2 — and she ended up kicking Harry off the team. Alerts start going off, there are instances of bad luck going off all over Central City. Hazard is at the casino and keeps winning big and the more she wins, the more everyone else has bad luck. Another alert starts going off, showing that the particle accelerator at STAR Labs turned back on and is about to explode. The team rushes to shut down the particle accelerator while Barry goes to the casino hoping to stop Hazard. While there, Barry slips on quarters and manages to handcuff himself. Joe's back at home where Cecile is trapped inside, the leaking pipes are starting to get into electrical lines and causing sparks. Joe eventually gets inside to save her from any damage. Harry convinces the team to let the accelerator go live. When it does, a blast goes out that temporarily negates any of Hazard's powers. Barry's then able to get free and place the handcuffs on Hazard and take her out of the casino. Harry and Cisco are talking; Cisco tells him that he doesn't have to go back to Earth-2 if he doesn't want, he always has a home on Earth-1. Cisco tells him that he's been too worried about making Jesse have a better life that he hasn't ever focused on bettering his own. Harry agrees to stay. Joe and Barry walk in and tell them that Becky is locked up at Iron Heights. Harry has an infared image from the day of Barry's arrival back from the Speed Force. The image shows that the dark matter affected 12 people on the bus — they've captured two. Wally approaches the group and tells them that he's going to stay with a friend in Blue Valley, he's taking the breakup with Jesse pretty hard. He says goodbye to each member of Team Flash and leaves. Harry theorizes that someone's secretly behind the creation of the new metas, that someone wanted Team Flash to bring back Barry so the dark matter would "infect" more people. It's then shown that The Thinker is using the decapitated Samuroid kept in STAR Labs to spy on Team Flash. Joe walks in his house and tells Cecile that he's okay with selling the house. They embrace and Cecile tells him she's had a change of heart, she wants to stay — she's pregnant. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:CW Flash Category:Speed Force The Flash Category:Flash Barry Allen Category:Iris West Category:Wally West Category:Detective Joe West Category:Caitlin Frost Killer Frost Category:Cisco Ramon Vibe Category:Dr. Harrison Wells Category:Cecile Horton Category:Rebecca Sharpe - Hazard Category:Jesse Chambers - Jesse Quick Category:Clifford DeVoe - The Thinker Category:Mortimer Gloom - The Weeper